


Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh)

by lipbitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Spanking, Top!Harry, but he ends up liking it so, jealous!louis, not usually a top harry girl but he was getting raped so this is compensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipbitelarry/pseuds/lipbitelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis saw the kind eyes and didnt want to rape him anymore. He was too innocent. </p><p>Until Harry took his laced drink and really, what's done is done. </p><p>((Or Harry gets raped by Louis but ends up liking it and Louis feels bad about raping him but that doesn't stop him from doing it))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the song Everybody's Watching Me (Uh Oh) by the neighbourhood 
> 
> Plus, i dont own one drection (i wish I did) and i make no profit out of this or anything so yeah

Louis doesn't mean for it to happen. He doesn't want to be /that/ guy who scours parties for hot guys that he'll drug and rape. 

But it happens anyways. 

He's been at this party for maybe an hour and a half and he's watching this unreal boy. He has the most gorgeous hair, it's literally the exact color of chocolate and Louis vaguely wonders if it tastes like chocolate. Said boy has the most beautiful porcelain skin that Louis wants to mark with bruises, scratches, and lovebites. 

Louis wants this one. 

So, he gets a drink, it's purple or blue, he can't honestly tell because of the shit lighting. He won't be drinking it anyways so he shrugs, pours in the powder residue from his supply of Rohypnol pills, and walks up to the god like boy. 

He smirks, the little slut is being grinded on by a petite blonde, with an admittedly nice arse, and that just won't do. He taps the blonde on her shoulder, making a very obvious go-the-fuck-away-hes-mine-you-bloody-fucking-whore face. By her offended expression, Louis thinks she understood him. 

"'M name's Louis" he yells over the music, flicking his caramel hair out of his eyes and cursing this house for being much too hot and messing his hair up. 

"Harry" the taller boy leans down to say into Louis' ear. The boy, Harry, straightens out though, pouting. "Why'd you tell her to go?" Curly asks and, aw, he looks like a confused baby bobcat. "'S gonna take her home" he drunkenly slurs. 

Louis thinks, by Harry's slur, it's safe to assume that he's already fairly drunk, so this should be pretty easy. "You looked tired, mate. Thought I was helping you," with an innocent shrug he looks down at his shoes. He's done this enough times that he's got it down to a science. 

Maybe that's bad, he muses. 

"No, I guess I was a bit tired, it's okay!" Harry assures him, "could probably do better anyways, yeah?" if Louis didn't know any better, he'd say that Harry was flirting with him. 

Too easy. 

Harry's shamelessly checking louis out now. Looking him up and down, then he starts lazily stroking Louis' arms, and wow. He has the hands of a fucking giant. 

Louis hasn't noticed before but his eyes are gorgeous. Pupils blown wide, with a thin layer of bluish green irises. Louis kind of wants to drown in his eyes. It's also in those eyes that he sees innocence. This boy is so trusting, behind all that arousal and behind his bold moves, he's young and Louis can't do this, not to him. 

But before Louis can help anything Harry is slipping the mysterious blue (purple?) drink out of Louis' hands and gulping it down. Well, what's done is done, Louis thinks as he watches Harry's long throat. He sees that it's already covered in fading hickeys and that isn't okay. For some unexplainable reason, Louis feels jealous. He wants Harry to be his and his only. 

"What was this? Tastes funny" Harry's looking at the drink with cautious bewilderment. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. You really shouldn't have done that. Let me help you upstairs," Louis takes Harry's hand and starts leading Harry upstairs, looking for an empty room. 

After only two very awkward, very heterosexual, encounters, Louis finds an unoccupied room. "I feel fuzzy. Louis I'm stuck. Do I have glue on me?" the poor boy actually sounds terrified that he does, in fact have glue on him and if that isn't endearing, Louis doesn't know what is. 

"No, Harry. 'M gonna take off your clothes and fuck you, okay?" Louis tries to say it gently, but it seems to break Harry out of his stupor, his eyes wide as Louis starts to disrobe him. Louis knows that if he hadn't had the Rohypnol, he'd be kicking and screaming by this point. 

His eyes speak a thousand words, (that's why Louis wasn't going to rape him. It wasn't really his fault, he didn't know Harry was going to take the drink without prompting.)  
The only word that Louis sees in his eyes at the moment are 'no' and 'stop' a thousand times over. 

He strips after he gets Harry completely naked, his cock half hard from looking at Harry. His pale skin is stained with adorable little tattoos, they almost look like doodles done on a whim in permanent marker. 

His collarbones jut out just so, he has v-lines that Louis really wishes he could do body shots out of, and his cock is semi full and that just turns Louis on more. He really does feel bad because Harry seems nice, so he wants him to enjoy this. 

"Princess, look at you, spread out for daddy. Such a gorgeous cock, princess." Louis leans in to give little kitten licks to the head, spurred on from hearing Harry mewl and whine. "Feel good, sweetheart?" Then he fits all he can into his mouth, gagging slightly, because, wow. Harry's big. He bobs his head up and down, licking the underside and when he's at the top, sticking his tongue in the slit. 

He can feel Harry hardening in his mouth. Filling his mouth until he can't breathe and it's getting near impossible to suck him off. 

"Fuck, baby. You're so big and hard. Won't even fit in daddy's mouth anymore." 

And Harry's crying now because he is, he's so, so hard and it isn't his fault that his rapist is really hot and knows what he's doing. He's so ashamed because he knows he's getting raped and he hates it, his body just can't seem to understand that, seeing as his dick is as hard as it's ever been and he feels on the edge of cumming. 

He needs more and maybe that's sick but this hardly feels like rape anymore he's so turned on and he wishes he could talk because the only thing he can think of now is how he wants his daddy to take care of him. He wants to be pretty for his daddy. Wear lace and show off.

It's then that Louis licks up his abs, tracing them with his tongue, marking some spots with his teeth, effectively killing any sensible thoughts in Harry's head. Harry can't hold back a whine because he loves that. Loves being marked up and claimed and the girls that he sleeps with usually don't dominate him, so this is fairly new. 

Louis starts sucking on his left nipple, stimulating the other with his forefinger and Harry has sensitive nipples, sue him. As soon as Louis clamps down a little bit with those sharp teeth of his, a blurt of precome leaks out of Harry's tip and he lets out what would be a scream if his muscles were working properly. 

"You're getting so worked up, princess. Don't come yet, baby, we've got lots to do. You'll come when daddy says it's okay," and Harry just can't. He really loves taking orders and why being called 'princess' is so hot is a mystery to him. He's so close though and Louis leans up to him, opening his mouth and forcing his tongue in, he can't even move his own tongue. Fuck, it's just really erotic. He knows that he just has to take what louis gives him and that's so fucking sexy. 

Louis lowers his hips to meet Harry's because honestly, he's unbelievably hard just from touching and kissing Harry. He needs some kind of relief from the suffocating heat building in his lower abdomen. 

"Baby, you're still hard. You like this don't you? Love daddy giving you so much attention. Teasing you, touching everywhere but not letting you come," He whispers against Harry's lips. He knows Harry can't reply but he can see how much the dirty talk is working him up and it's kind of fun. 

Harry can't take it anymore, as soon as Louis said come, it was like his body was waiting for someone to say that as a signal because he comes. It's just too much, he sees stars for a second and feels the relief, his balls don't feel quite as tight and he feel Louis cock, still rubbing slick against his and his orgasm seems to go on for hours. 

Louis grins when he feels the other boy come. He was sort of hoping that Harry would come because now "Oh, baby. What did daddy say about coming?" he really hopes the pills wear off soon because he thinks this would be so much more fun if Harry could scream and whine and beg. 

He stills, no longer frotting against Harry's pulsing dick. He flips the pliant boy over and take a minute to admire his arse. "Oh baby, you're so lovely. Such a gorgeous little arse." as he rakes his short nails down Harry's bum, he can hear the muffled whines. 

"Shh, baby, you have to be punished. You disobeyed orders. Daddy has to teach you to be a good boy," and honestly Harry is more ashamed that he couldn't follow directions than he is of coming during his rape. 

Louis thinks he's scared he guesses, but he's trying to say "sorry" into the sheets. 

He feels Louis' soft hands rubbing his bare butt and he wonders how long it will be until Louis finally– then he loses his train on thought because he can feel the sweet sting that Louis' hand left on him. He can feel Louis repeating the process over and over. 

He's so lost in the sensations that he doesn't even properly register when Louis stops until he's being flipped onto his back again. 

"God, you're so big, baby. Even bigger than daddy. Gonna split me open baby" Louis smiles a dopey little smile. He takes Harry's hand, covers it with lube, says "m gonna fuck myself open on your fingers sweetheart. How's that sound?" and Harry tries to nod, to say how much he wants that, but all he can do is let his eyes roll back and moan at how tight Louis is. 

It really shouldn't be hot, his fingers are stuck up Louis' arse. But Louis' moaning like a slutty porn star and he's starting to gain feeling in his fingers and he tries to move them while inside Louis when he feels a little bump and presses on it. He guesses that it's Louis prostate because Louis screams "Harry, fuck, do it again baby. Help daddy"

So he does and Louis can only focus on those long fingers stretching him out, he can feel those bulky rings that Harry's wearing, theyre tugging at his rim and fuck, he's about to come. 

"Baby, gonna ride you," and that's all the warning that Harry gets before his fingers feel cold and his dick is swallowed up by Louis plump arse. It's too much, he just came not too long ago and he's so overstimulated but he can't make it stop. 

"Da-daddy" is what ends up coming out of his mouth. At that, louis eyes which were closed, trying to get used to the huge, throbbing cock, opens them. 

"That's right baby daddy's here. Daddy's gonna take such good care of his princess." That's when he starts actually riding harry. 

Harry just can't breathe and he forgets that this pretty much started as rape but as he feels his muscles come back he reaches for Louis hips, holding him still so he can fuck up into him. 

"Fucking hell, so tight" he grunts.

"S'right, princess. Feels good yeah? Gonna come so hard in my tight little hole baby? Gonna – oh" Louis has to stop because Harry found his g-spot and he's putting near constant pressure on it. He claws down Harry's chest trying to contain his screams.

"Fuck, yes. There you go princess. Use me, come inside of me. I'm all yours," and when Louis bends to suck on Harry's pert, red, and abused nipple, Harry comes. 

And comes. 

And comes.

Louis honestly doesn't think he's ever been so happy to be filled with so much come. And as Harry releases the death grip that he was keeping on Louis, Louis rides as hard as he can, hitting his prostate directly and helping Harry ride out his orgasm. 

It takes only about ten seconds before he's gone, shooting come out of his untouched cock, all over Harry and himself. 

It's not until a few minutes later, in post orgasm silence, with Louis tiredly draped over Harry, that the green eyed boy says "Up for round two at mine?" 

Louis thinks he may have won the lottery with this boy. 

And when, years later, they're married and people ask how they met, they both laugh and awkwardly shrug because, some stories were not meant for sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this took me an hour and a half and it isn't even all that great wow. Thanks life


End file.
